Unaware Savior
by BVBbridesmaidHP
Summary: During the final battle Harry saves Draco from a curse. Later he learns he is Draco's savior and has been for longer than just the final battle. Warning: Harry is on the dark side! Slash!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I sadly don't own the Harry Potter Series no matter how much I wish that I do.

**Warnings**: Will eventually be M for sexual content in later chapters. Most likely swearing for now and maybe a little violence.

**A/N**: This is my very first fanfic so r&r please and thanks!

Prologue

It had been a tough battle. Light versus dark. Good versus evil. Harry Potter versus Voldemort. Well that was how everybody expected it to turn out but it was actuall Harry Potter and Voldemort versus Albus Dumbledore in the end. Harry had become a member of the 'dark' the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts. When in all reality the dark was probably lighter than the supposed 'light' side.

Voldemort and Harry had actually succeeded in beating the manipulative, old fool quickly. However, during the battle there were fatalities and injuries. They were from both sides but the major ones were on the dark side. It seemed like Dumbledoof had taught the DA -a.k.a Dumbledore's Army- and the Order of the Phoenix some really dark magic. However the personally worst injury to Harry was the one who's hospital bed Harry had been sitting next to for a week.

Harry glanced up at the beautiful person laying broken in the bed. He took in the paler than usual skin, the sharp facial features, and unmistakable blonde hair of Draco Malfoy.

Harry had been dueling next to Lucius Malfoy when Draco had run up to him to tell him that Tom -Lord Voldemort- was dueling with Dumbledore in the astronomy tower. While Draco had been relaying the message he didn't notice Ronald Weasley sneaking up behind him. Harry had pushed Draco down and taken the curse Weasley had shot off. Luckily it had been a weak crucio that Harry had learnt to fight off. He had cast the killing curse without any guilt. Then he made sure that Draco was fine and ran to help Tom in the tower. Dumbledore had been beaten easily. The war had stopped soon after Dumbledore's body was thrown out of the window. The war wasn't to bad but there was one image that Harry knew would haunt him for life.

After Tom and him had thrown out the body they had decended the stairs smirking and feeling invincible. Upon exiting they had heard heartwrenching sobs and wails not to deep into the Forbidden Forest. Harry had gone to see what had happened because he was positive no fighting had been done in there. What he saw made him loose his breath and his heart clench painfully. Lucius was kneeling on the ground clutching Draco's limp body close to his. Narcissa was lying not to far away with open, lifeless eyes. Harry knew she was actually on the light side so he was sure that Narcissa had killed her own son and gotten killed herself by a very angry father. Snape was trying to get Lucius to let go of Draco. He was where the sobs were coming from. The wails were of course from Lucius. When Harry had finally came back to himself he had run and taken Draco from the wailing man. Lucius had let go of him surprisingly easy for Harry unlike for Snape. Harry knew he had to double check. He had put his hand to Draco's neck checking for a pulse. He had almost shouted in joy when he felt it. Instead he disapparated to St. Mungos and demanded for Draco to be taken care of. The rest of the wizarding world had already heard of the outcome of the final battle and made sure Draco was seen.

Draco had been physically injured but was more so mentally. He had a broken wand arm and his fingers were smashed. He had head trauma, a few broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. His injuries were most likely from a physical healers figured that he must not have had his wand. However he was in a coma. He had been so magically drained that he had passed out. He had had a concussion from the head trauma so his magical core had put him in a self-healing coma.

Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach that the head trauma was from when he had pushed Draco out of the way of Wealey's spell. Lucius and Tom had assured him that it was not his fault but he didn't listen. All he could do now was wait... and wait... and wait.

**R&R! Let me know if I should continue or not**


	2. Chapter 1 Switching Sides

Disclaimer in first chapter!

AN: Whoa! It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that. I moved, accidently packed my journal and was devestated, then school started. Anyways... enough excuses! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and put this story on alert. I honestly didn't expect that many. On with the next chapter (it's a long one). Enjoy! R&R

Chapter 1-

Harry sighed as he stared at the unmoving body of Draco. It had been a month and yet Draco still didn't show any signs of coming back.

"Harry. Maybe you should go home." Lucius was sitting in the chair next to the 'Dark Lord's Favorite'

. After the war had ended the wizarding world had started calling Harry this instead of the-boy-who-lived. Some even called him Voldemort's Heir. He didn't know this though. How could he when he had been sitting by Draco's bedside this whole time? About a week ago the youngest Malfoy had been moved to Malfoy Manor because the healers had more 'immediate' patients. Harry still stayed with Draco. Lucius had threatened him that if he did not go home he'd get the Dark Lord to crucio him but Harry had dared him to go ahead and try.

"I am fine Lucius. I ate like you told me to. I don't want to leave." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Lucius sighed but it sounded more like a growl. "I will make you a deal. You can stay here if you will at least go and sleep for at least eight hours. You can have one of hte rooms in the manor. You need to shower and sleep."

"But-"

"I will put a spell that causes an alarm to go off throughout the Manor if he wakes up. I will also have an elf watch him." Malfoy Senior raised an eyebrow daring Harry to decline.

"Alright." Harry stood reluctanly all the while staring at Draco's face.

Lucius gave an internal sigh of relief. "Dobby!" He called.

When Harry had joined the Dark Lord Dobby had willingly come back to work for the Malfoys. Of course he was still a free elf but he worked without earning money. As he popped into the room Harry jumped obviously he had zoned out.

"Yes Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you?" Dobby never called anybody but Harry master.

"Please show Harry to the master guest bedroom in the west wing please."

Dobby nodded excitedly, his big ears flopping everywhere. He ran foward and grabbed Harry's hand. As the elf dragged him, Harry started to think back to when he had decided to join sides with the Dark Lord.

...

(Flashback)

Fourth year at Hogwarts had ended almost a week ago and Harry was mentally lost. He didn't understand why he was not upset that Voldemort had returned. He was only upset because of Dumbledore. The old wizard had made him participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He had hired a death eater in disguise. Harry did not understand how the headmaster could have been fooled so easily. But he was mainly upset because Dumbledore had made him return to the Dursley's when his godfather was still alive.

Harry wished more than anything that he could be with Sirius right now. He had seen Sirius this summer along with everybody else. He had to since he had had that court date for doing magic to defend himself. After he was cleared Dumbledore thought it best if he returned to the 'protective' care of his Aunt and Uncle. So he did. And now he was at a store buying things to heal himself after being 'taught' a lesson by Vernon.

It was late at night so the store was practically empty. As Harry bent to grab some bandages from the bottom shelf he fell to his knees trying to keep in a pained gasp. He slowly lifted his shirt to reveal a huge purple bruise forming over the right side of his chest. He thought his ribs were broken from the final kick that Vernon had given him.

A cold chuckle sounded from behind him that caused a shudder to go through his spine.

"Well, well Potter. Looks like the Golden Boy does not have a perfect life after all." Harry didn't dare look up. He knew that voice all too well. He was even more shocked when a pale hand reached in front of him to grab the bandages and the other hand was held out for him to grab. He hesitantly reached his hand out and grasped the offered hand. As he was pulled up he looked into the onyx eyes of Severus Snape. "What has been happening to you?"

To say he was socked yet again would be a major understatement. Not only was Snape helping but he was also speaking without a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Um..." Harry didn't know what to say.

Snape sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. What does is that badages will not heal you properly. You might have internal bleeding. We need to get you to where I can safely treat you. Put down that stuff and follow me." After Harry stood there looking stupified for a few moments the old Snape came out. "Come on. Are you really so incompetent that you do not realize when someone is trying to help you? Or is it that you are to concieted to accept the help?" Without waiting for an answer he glared and started to walk away.

Harry quickly put down the items he had picked up and followed the spy. For whichever side he had no idea. That was when he realized Snape was wearing muggle clothes. He had on a pair of tight black leather trousers and a long sleeved silk dress shirt. It was, of course, Slytherin green.

"We are going to go back to my flat here in London. My lover visits occasionally so do not be surprised if you see him." Snape continued walking, leading Harry down a dark alley.

He was surprised Snape had a lover. A male lover at that. He wanted to ask who he was but he thought it might make Snape to angry.

'Who is this and what have they done with the snarky, greasy haired potions professer?' Harry's thoughts were a little sarccastic. He was jerked from his thoughts when Snape grabbed his arm and apparated them.

The potions professer dragged him through a building, Snape's flat, so that Harry hardly got a glimpse of his surroundings. They eventually ended up in a small bedroom. There was nothing in it besides a twin sized bed with a turquoise bedspread. The walls were a dull grey.

"Sit on the bed and put the sheet over your lap." As soon as he did what Snapetold him too, Snape waved his wand. Wordlessly and without warning Harry's clothes were gone. Snape clicked his tounge while gently examining his blue and black chest. "I can't believe that foolish headmaster made you go back to that abusive household. Stupid, manipulative bastard."

Harry zoned out Snape's ranting. He had already figured a lot out about the headmaster. He actually believed that Voldemort was more sane and less evil than Dumbledore. He had actually been considering joining the 'dark' side but he was not sure how to. He was positive that Albus Dumbledore had deeper, darker secrets than he let anybody see.

Snape was almost done examining Harry when a chillingly familiar voice rang out. "Severus? Where are you love?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape who surprisingly turned a shade of red and muttered "warned you about my lover." He called, "I am in the guest bedroom." He stood as a very food looking man walked in.

The man froze when he saw Harry on the bed. He was around the age of twenty five. He had a pale complexion with brown hair that seemed like it had not been cut in a while but it still looked good. Harry would have been fooled if not for the man's eyes.

"Tom," Snape's voice broke through the awkward silence. "I can explain."

Harry visibly cringed. Snape made it sound so much worse than it actually was.

"Explain what exactly? Why there is a broken young man on your bed or why Harry Potter is here without me knowing?" Tom asked with a serious tone but it was ruined with the look of humor in his eyes.

'What?' Harry thought. 'Since when does Lord Voldemort show any feelings besides hate and anger?'

"Um... both?" Snape sat back down next to the bed on a chair he must have conjured. "There is a broken young man in the bed because I found him crouching in pain in a muggle store. Harry Potter is here without you knowing because I wanted him to be able to heal before confronting you."

Harry honestly could not believe what was happening at this moment. Severus Snape was being a good kind of sarcastic and actually smiling. Voldemort was also smiling not even trying to hurt him. He was also sitting in Snape's flat, naked and getting healed.

Voldemort then turned his ruby red eyes to Harry's emerald ones. "I have a lot of explaining to do." He sighed as he sat down. "Let me start with the beginning-"

"Wait!" Harry interupted. "I don't care anout the history right now. I have been here for at least an hour and I have already seen things I never would have thought possible. The supposed light side show their loving and caring but those are masks. They are cold and manipulative. However the dark side is actually the complete opposite." Harry stopped his rant when he saw the looks he was recieving.

Snape looked as though he were seeing Merlin back from the dead while Voldemort looked apalled.

"Hold on. Did you just say that the Dark is better than the Light?" Voldemort scoffed.

"Yes. I am sick of the light side. I always did like night more than day."

"Are you saying that you want to join the dark side now?"

Yes. I think I am saying that." Harry said determined.

The looks on both of the older men's faces were something Harry would never forget.

He smirked as he reached out his hand. "Harry Potter."

Voldemort smirked as well. He grasped Harry's hand. "Tom Riddle."

(end flashback)

...

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by a loud buzzing noise. He then realized that while he had been thinking back he had automatically showered and was laying in a bed in his nightclothes. A loud pop rang out over the loud buzzing.

"Master Harry!" Dobby was nervously twisting his hands together. Mister Draco is waking up now."

AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger. i couldn't help myself. Also sorry for any mistakes as of right now I have no beta :( anyways please review!


	3. Chapter 2 Unveiling the Newest Member

Chapter Two

After Harry recovered from what Dobby had said he ran as fast as he could. When he fot to the room where Draco was in he looked to see that Lucius was already there. Harry wanted to go in there so bad but knew Lucius had it handled. The father and son needed time alone. He snuck back to the staircase and sat on the bottom step. Sitting there taking a few calming breaths, he realized that the loud buzzing had been stopped.

"Harry?"

The man in question looked up to see the elder Malfoy standing there. "How is he?"

If Lucius heard the strain in his voice he didn't show rolled his eyes instead. "Go ask him yourself. He did not want to speak with me. He would rather talk to 'Potter'." Even though Lucius was acting offended, Harry saw the amusement in his eyes. "Stop sitting there. Go!"

Harry smirked as he stood. Even though he was walking slow his heart felt like he had just ran all the way from Hogwarts. Once he reached the door to the room he just stopped and stared at Draco. He looked a little less pale and somebody had propped him up on the bed using pillows. Most likely Dobby considering there were more than enough pillows. Before he could stare for too long the blonde noticed him.

"Potter." He still sounded like himself.

Slowly Harry made his way over to the chair by Draco's bed. As he sat down he wondered why he could hardly look at his old rival. Before and during the war they had still been a little distant. Draco refused to call him anything other that Potter. When Harry did finally look up he saw the other boy looking down with damp eyelashes.

"My mother betrayed everybody. She betrayed father and I the most though. Why? I do not-" His voice broke before he could finish talking. He clamped his eyes shut and a single tear fell, then a few more. They kept falling falling to the point where his cheeks were glistening with moisture. "Please tell me she is gone. Dead. A long with Dumbledore." He opened his stormy grey eyes and pinned Harry with his stare.

Harry had never seen Draco show so much emotion. His heart clenched when he saw the confusion and pain in those eyes. "Draco," he whispered.

Before Harry could say more Draco hunched over and burried his head in his hands. Harry saw the youngest Malfoy's shoulders start to shake and his heart broke a little more. He quietly stood then sat on the bed. He pulled one of Draco's hands away from his face and felt dampness on it.

"Draco, I wish I could help you. I know you probably don't want to ask me but I need to know how to help. Please." He wondered if the need in his voice was obvious.

"Why do you always need to help people?" Draco's tone wasn't sarcastic but actually curious.

" I don't" Just people I care about."

Draco finally looked up at him. His eyes were brighter but were also now bloodshot. "How could you possibly care about me? Ever since you joined the Dark Lord something changed but I did not think it had changed that much."

"The Dark Side is my family now. The family I never had. Tom is like my father and so is Lucius." He saw when he saw a hurt expression on Draco's face.

"Since I am Lucius' son you see me as a brother then?"

"Not exactly." Harry could not meet Draco's eyes.

"Wha-" Draco's question was interrupted by Lucius entering the room. Harry had a feeling that he had been listening in the entire time.

"I think that it is time for us all to get some rest. However, I would like to hear Harry's version of when we found out he had joined out side." Lucius smirked.

Harry returned the Slytherin-like smirk as he oved back to his chair.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

Voldemort, or Tom as he wanted Harry to call him, came up with a plan. Harry would have to go back to Privet Drive but Tom knew a charm that would allow Harry to do music without alerting the Ministry or Dumbledore.

"If I did not know this then do you not think that they would know where to find me?" Tom had scoffed when Harry asked if such a thing was possible. Harry agreed to spy like Snape. THat meant he would have to act like one of the 'good' guys. He would return back to his aunt and uncle's house. Tom would then call him for the meetings.

Harry obviously could not have a Dark Mark. Plus Tom did not want him to. "We are equal Harry. My- excuse me- our Death Eaters, even though like family, are less powerful. I am like their father. Even though you are younger you will be too." That was why Harry had a ring on his right pointer finger. When Tom needed him he would twist an identical ring on his own finger. This would make Harry's grow warm and appear- but only to his eyes. Then Harry would go to the park close by and press his lips against the ring. It would work like a portkey. Once his lips touched it, he would be transported to Tom's side.

The last time Harry had seen Tom of Snape was a week ago when Snape had healed him. He was growing impatient now. Just as he was about to lie down he finally that heat he had been longing for. It was time for his first Death Eater meeting. He grabbed his jacket and opened his door using magic. It was the first time he had had to use it thankfully. He slowly crept down the stairs As he opened the front door he was hit in the face.

"Where do you think you're going boy?" Vernon's fat, ugly face was right next to Harry's.

Harry discreetly flicked his wand and stupified him. As his uncle fell he walked out the door. He made it to the park in about five minutes. Before he could kiss his ring Tom appeared before him.

"It is time Harry. I want you to wear this cloak. You will stand on my right side. Lucius will be on my left. I am also going to ask you to wear a mask. However it will not be white. I made it Slytherin colors." He smirked as he held out a black cloak. Once Harry had it on he handed him the mask. The eye holes were small enough so that anybody could only see his irises and pupils. The overall colr of the mask was Slytherin green with silver details. Harry put on the mask and then grabbed Tom's offered hand. Together they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

All of the Death Eaters were already in the meeting room. There were three extravagent thrones in the front. The one to the right of the center throne was already occupied by Lucius Malfoy. Harry was surprised to see him slouching. One of his legs was thrown over the arm of the chair while his back was against the other arm of the chair. The room quieted when Tom and Harry entered. Not because of the Dark Lord but because of the stranger with him. Harry followed Tom to the front with his head held high. They both sat in their thrones at the same time.

Lucius straightened immediatley. "My Lord?"

Tom just glanced at him. He then stared into the crowd. "My family. We obviously have a new addition. However before I unveil who it is, you all have to swear to not tell. If you do, it could ruin all of our future plans." He then cast a spell around the room. "Do all of you swear not to tell or communicate in any way the rest of what happens in this meeting and anything after without my permission?"

"We swear." Not a single Death Eater dared to keep their mouth shut with the promise.

Tom smirked. "well then. Our newest member is Harry James Potter." He actually smiled as Harry dropped his hood and slowly took off the mask.

Everybody stayed silent with shock.

At least, they did until Malfoy Senior shouted, "WHAT? SURELY HE IS A SPY MY LORD."

Tom slowly turned. "Yes he is. He is a spy for our side like Severus." However, the more Lucius got flustered, the more Tom got upset. "Do you not trust my judgement Lucius?"

"Of course I do My Lord-"

"Then why are you questioning it?" As Lucius was about to apologize the Dark Lord interrupted again. "Nevermind. Harry will prove himself by dueling Draco to the death."

Everybody gasped but slowly mad a crcle large enough for the two teens to duel in. Harry slowly made his way to the center where Draco was already waiting. They bowed to eachother then walked to opposite sides. Harry had hardly turned when Draco fired the first curse. Harry managed to dodge it and fire his own curse at the same time. Curses started flying until Harry hit Draco with a simple stupify. He walked up to Draco with his wand pointing between the blonde's eyes. When Harry suddenly stuck his hand out, Draco flinched and whimpered. When he realized what the green eyed boy was offering his whole body visibly sagged with relief. He slowly reached his shaking hand out to grasp Harry's. As he got pulled to his feet the whole room broke outin applause.

"If he was a spy Harry would have thought I was serious when I told him to duel to the death. However, Harry knows about loyalty. We never kill another Death Eater. We are family and Harry is the newest member. We all respect him as we respect eachother. The way Dumbledore taught him, we all kill whoever we want for no reason. He knows that we do not. Narcissa, Lucius... be grateful to Harry, for if he listened to Dumbledore rahter then instinct and his heart you would no longer have a son." Tom smiled proudly to Harry. He then glanced down at Harry and Draco's still linked hands.

Harry quickly let go and stepped back into his place next to Tom.

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

When Harry finished telling the story he chuckled. Both of the blondes had fallen asleep. He quietly stoood up and conjured a blanket- Slytherin green of course- and gently spread the blanket over Lucius. He also placed a conjured pillow behind the elder Malfoy's neck so it wouldn't have a kink. He then went to his room. When he tried to sleep a few tears escaped his green eyes. He was glad Draco was awake but did that mean that Lucius would kick him out now? He decided to ask Lucius tomorrow as he slowly drifted to sleep.

_**AN:**_ Thanks for the reviews! I honestly did not expect to get that much positive feedback for my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time but no promises!


	4. Chapter 3 Not That Time

Hey. Sorry for not updating for a while. I had to move again but this time out of state. Bleh. Oh well. THanks for the reviews from the last chapter. I'll start updating at least once a week from now on as long as I don't get forced to move again. Haha. Anyways.. here's the next chapter. Enjoy! R&R please!

warning: Implied twincest. I couldn't help myself!

Disclaimer: In Prolouge xD

Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next mornign dreading what he knew was going to happen. He would have to leave Draco and Malfoy Manor. He had realized as he sat by Draco's bed that he had never truly hated the Ice Prince. But he did love him. Maybe not in the first year of Hogwarts but definatly by third year. He had just not noticed it early enough. Now he knew why his heart had throbbed and his vision slowed things down when he saw Buckbeak attack Draco. Then again when he saw Draco lifeless.

He was really not looking forward to leaving. However, he still got ready and packed. Leaving his trunk in the guest room, he slowly made his way downstairs. He heard Lucius speaking to a house elf in the dining room. His feet slowly took him there.

Lucius was looking better htan he had in a while. His gray eyes had a shine to them and his Malfoy blonde hair also had it's shine back. Overall, Lucius want not as dull as he had been for the past month.

"Harry." That one word coming from Lucius's mouth caused him to flinch. "Thank you for taking care of Draco for me. You should become a healer," He stated as he rose and walked to Harry. He put his hands on the green-eyed man's shoulders. "Draco would like to speak with you. I want you to know that you are welcome to stay here. I know you do not have a place to go right now and I honestly do not wish for you to leave." He smiled kindly at him.

Harry could not help the grin that grew on his face. "Thank you sir." Then he turned and walked to the room Draco had been placed in.

When Harry got there, he stood in the doorway again. He couldn't help himself from staring. Draco was looking a lot healthier. His skin was back to being only a little pale and he was smiling. His stormy gray eyes showed amusement.

"Harry, you can cme sit down." His voice was the best thing Harry had heard in a month.

He slowly went and sat in his usual chair. They were both silent, just staring at each other. After about half an hour Draco finally spoke.

"Why? Why did you save me? I did not deserve it."

Harry saw the serious expression on the younger Malfoy's face and raised an eyebrow. "I don't really know. I just saw your lifeless body on the ground with Lucius sobbing his heart out. I knew I couldn't let you die."

"Not that time," Draco whispered.

"What other time was there?"

Draco kept his gaze down to his hands."Before that."

Harry shook his head." At the first Deatheater meeting I went to? You weren't in any danger so I didn't save you."

Draco scoffed. "Not in any danger? That was not the time I was talking about either but whatever. You don't get it, do you? Just go away. Leave and do not come back until you do understand." The last sentence was whispered.

"Fine!" Harry turned and walked away. He didn't hear the next thing Draco said.

"It hurts to much to see you without you understanding, my Saviour." A lone tear fell out of a stormy gray eye.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

(flashback)

Harry remembered very clearly what had happened when the Weasley twins had found out Harry was on the 'Dark Side.'

It was Halloween night at Hogwarts. Fred and George had snuck in via the Honeyduke's enterance. They had brought the candy, butterbeer, and plenty of pranks. Harry hadn't known that the twins had been sneaking up on him in Harry's private room-Dumbledore insisted on him having his own for whatever reason. He had been kneeling at the fireplace talking to the floating head of none other than Snape.

"Please come to my office immediatly, Harry. I have something I would like to discuss with you."

Harry had just nodded and grabbed the invisibility cloak. He then snuck past Ron and Hermoine making out on the couch. He wasn't sure when that had happened and honestly he didn't care. He then quickly but silently made his way to Snape's office. What he hadn't noticed was that two identical red-heads had followed just as silently.

"Sev," Harry whispered entering hsi office.

A grunt was heard from behind him. "Why do you insist on calling me that? It is either Severus or Professor. Which do you choose?"

"Why Severus," A third voice that the twins didn't recognize spoke up." Isn't that a little kinky?"

The twins looked at eachother and made gagging motions until they saw Tom Riddle step into view through teh little crack in the door. Then their jaws dropped. The had studied about Tom Riddle after everything had happened with Ginny. Their jaws dropped even further when they saw a blush on Snape's face.

"Very funny Tom." He said even as he smiled because Tom had kissed him.

"I thought he was a spy," Fred whispered, looking to George.

George shrugged. "I thought Harry was on Dumbledore's side."

Their faces were suddenly lit up as the door swung open. Harry stood there with his arms crossed. Snape and Tom stood behind him looking confused.

"How did you follow me?" Harry closed his eyes tight. "And why?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well, Harry dearest," Fred started.

George continued." We were simply worried for you well-being."

"Exactly," Fred nodded with a serious expression. "We saw you talking to the old greasy-git in the fire,"

"Decide to meet up,"

"So we decided to protect you. You know you are our brother."

"And even if you are on the snake face's side," Fred sighed dramatically.

"No offense," George elbowed Fred.

"Then we support you fully."

Harry just stood there and stared. Snape had his eyes closed, rubbing his temples. Tom had walked up behind Harry.

"How do we know you are speaking the truth?" Tom asked.

"Trust me, they are," Harry said. "But I don't understand it. You know the rest of your family would hate me and possibly kill me. And talk normally, you're freaking me out."

Fred smirked." When have we ever been like the rest of our family?" He acted offended.

Harry nodded. "Ture."

"Now what do we do with them? They obviously can not just go. They may tell somebody," Snape whispered.

"Unbreakable vow," Fred shrugged.

"Or truth potion," George nodded.

"Or the Dark Mark," They said together.

Harry stared. "You'd seriously take the Dark Mark? Damn. I realized I was like your brother but not that you cared that much." He couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall.

"Always," They whispered as they wrapped him in a hug.

(end flashback)

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Now Harry was headed to their home, which was above their joke shop. By the time he was knocking on their door he could hardly keep the tears away. The door opened to reveal Fred. His giant smile fel when he had to catch a sobbing Harry in his arms. He picked him up bridal style, kicking the door shut, and carried him to the room he shared with George. He placced him on the bed next to George. Harry refused to let him go so he laid down on the bed and held him until he only had silent tears running down his face.

"Harry. What happened?" Fred whispered against his head. He was laying chest to chest to Harry while George held Harry from behind.

"D-Draco. He woke up yesterday. Today," He sniffed."Today he asked me why I saved him. I tried to answer him but apparently," sniff, " I gave the wrong answer. He told me to leave and not come back. It hurts so much," He whispered before he fell asleep.

Fred and George exchanged a knowing glance before turning the lights off and cuddling up to Harry under the covers.

*TBC*


	5. Chapter 4 Unknown Spell and A Snake Bite

**A/N:** eep! Sorry that this is late. But I happened to have sudden inspiration for another story. So if you are interested it's called "Red-eyes". It's a Harry/Tom Riddle fic though and possibly another person, making it a trio!) . Anyways... thanks to all who reviewed/read/added it to faves for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter... This wasn't the direction I had originally planned this story to go in. By the way, any mistakes made are my own. I have no beta or spell check! R&R!

**Disclaimer:** In prolouge.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

ONE YEAR LATER

"Healer Potter, you are requested on the fourth floor" A voice rang throughout St. Mungos.

Harry had taken Lucius's advice to become a healer. About a week after leaving Malfoy Manor, he had realized that he needed to move on. He couldn't do it easily. He had tried to avoid Draco, therefore he avoided Death Eater meetings. Tom would mentally link him into the meetings.

It had taken Harry only about ten months to become a healer. Of course it was easy when you won a war and were in ranks with the Dark Lord. His age didn't matter either.

Tom had been surprisingly understanding of the situation. In fact, he revealed to Harry that he had recently been rejected by his second lover. Harry had been even more surprised. He wasn't stupid. He knew Tom could feel love. He just hadn't realized that Tom had a lover other than Snape. So now Harry was living in Riddle Manor with Tom.

Harry smiled at the nurses on the elevator. As he stepped out of the elevator, he walked towards the main desk on the fourth floor.

"Hello Maddie," he greeted the receptionist.

Maddie looked like she belonged as a model instead of sitting behind a desk. She had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and the perfect breasts for a model.

"Hello Healer Potter. How are you today?" She asked leaning over to show off her cleavage.

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew Maddie fancied him. He also knew that he was gay. Heknew he was leading her on by flirting back, but oh well. Honestly, Harry was still in love with Draco and that was why he hadn't been in a serious relationship in a year. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the gorgeous, stupid git out of his mind.

"I'm doing ok. So, what's up?"

She looked a little disappointed that he hadn't asked her how she was doing in return. "Well, you have a visitor. In your office."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My office is on the first floor. Why was I paged up here?"

Maddie just smirked and winked at Harry. "See you later Healer Potter."

He just rolled his eyes, waved good-bye, and went back to the elevator. He quickly made his way back to his office, hoping whoever it was didn't have anything urgent to discuss with him. He opened his door and shut it quietly behind him.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting. I had interruption on my way here." He smirked as he sat down at his desk. "Now. How may I help-" His words got lost as he looked up to gaze into the stormy gray eyes haunting his dreams. He figured it would be easier to stay professional. He cleared his throat. "How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy shook his head. It was then that Harry realized the blonde had been crying. "It's father." He whispered in a broken voice.

Harry sat up rigidly. "What happened?"

Draco was still shaking his head. "At a meeting, about an hour ago, father told Tom that he suspected one of the new recruits to not be loyal. Tom told them to duel to the death to prove it. The idiot did not believe father. Bean hit father with some spell. He collapsed. Bean was speaking the killing curse when Nagini leapt for him. He dodged and Nagini bit father instead. In the neck."

Now Harry was shaking his head. He wasn't included in this meeting because he had a surgery. "So he was hit with an unknown spell and bit by a very venomous snake?" At Draco's nod he asked," Then why the hell is he not here?"

"After how they treated me, Tom refused it. Father did too when he woke up. Asked for you. Tom wants you to come stay at the Manor to heal father."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths. "They don't need me here right now. Shit. Even if they did, Lucius is like the father I never had. Fine. But I'm telling you now... I am only talking to you about your father's health. No talking about the past or any personal stuff."

Draco had tears in his eyes. "Thank you Harry."

Harry just stared at him. He then cast a spell to make all of his things pack and conjured his patronus. "I'm going to a personal patient's house to heal them. Time gone is unknown but that should not be a problem." He then sent it off to the head healer. He turned to Draco as he grabbed his things. "I'll meet you at the Manor. All right with you Malfoy?"

Without waiting for an answer he apparated outside of the wards. He opened the gates and walked up to the massive doors. Draco was waiting there with a somewhat amused look on his face.

"You do know that you could have just apparated straight here? The wards will still accept you."  
>Harry glanced over, annoyed. "Didn't know if I was that welcome still."<p>

Draco sighed. He opened the door then stood back to let Harry enter first. The mansion was just as spctacular as the first time Harry had seen it. "Where is he?"

Draco looked embarrased. "I am not sure. He refuses to stay in a bed. He has been wandering around since he woke up. About thirty minutes after he was bitten. He said he would lay down if we got Harry 'the healer' Potter here. So I am-"

His ranting was cut short by Severus's voice ringing throughout the Manor. "DAMN IT! LUCIUS GET YOUR ASS IN THAT BED. DRACO WENT TO GO FETCH POTTER."

Harry followed the voice down the hallway. He smiled as he saw Severus standing tall over a very sick looking Lucuis. He missed this. "I am not an animal Severus. I do not get fetched."

Lucius pushed past Severus to get to Harry. Before he could get to him, he passed out. Harry barely caught him.

"We need to get him into a bed," Harry whispered. He aparated to the bedroom Draco had been healed in. He placed Lucius on the bed gently. He brushed the white-blonde hair out of Lucius's eyes and off of his sweaty forehead.

Stormy gray eyes opened slowly. "You came." Lucius whispered, smiling weakly. "Do not leave again. Draco has been hell."

"Why?" Harry whispered back as Lucius shut his eyes.

The elder Malfoy just smirked before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you liked it! Sorry it's shorter than the last chapters!


	6. Chapter 5 Family in Pain

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters or anything Harry Potter related. I do wish I owned Tom Felton though. Yum!

**Warnings:** Self-mutilation, implied suicide, kind of sad, slight ooc

**Chapter Five**

It had been a couple of hours since Lucius last been awake. Harry had conducted the regular charms to figure out what spell had been used. It happened to be a curse that caused internal bleeding. It would normally give the cursed two days to live. Draco had been hovering over Harry's shoulder since he got there. Eventually Tom showed up and took Draco to a different room.

Right now Harry was helping Severus brew a potion that would slow down the internal bleeding until he could speak with Lucius about all the possibilities he had. Nagini's poison was easy to stop. Tom had known the thing to stop his familiar's poison.

"Do you think he will live?" Severus asked quietly. Harry was surprised to hear his voice waver.

Harry nodded. "Yes. If he chooses to."

Severus's head jerked up at that. "What? What do you mean?"

Before Harry could answer, a voice so cold that it sent shivers down their spines spoke first. "Yes, Harry. What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you unless you are a loved one or family member." Next thing he knew Harry was being held against the wall. All he could see were bright red eyes a few inches away from his.

"I am a loved one." Tom hissed. Harry remembered what Tom had said about a second lover but that lover had denied him. Even if Tom was telling the truth then he was no longer Lucius's lover.

Harry shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that you are telling the truth?" Harry felt a sting on his cheek. He realized he had gotten slapped when he noticed Tom's surprised look.

"I'm sorry. I am just so frustrated. I lov-" He was interupted by a loud ringing noise. "Is he awake?"

Harry just glared and pushed Tom away from him. "Stay away from him. You are obviously a danger to him when you feel such anger." He then stormed past him and Severus and walked up the stairs. He made his way to Lucius's bedside as fast as he could. He almost ran into Draco who was in a body-bind curse in the hallway. He walked into the room waving his wand, silencing the alarms.

Lucius smiled at him. "Harry!"

Harry just stood there, staring at him. "What have you been doing to yourself Luc?" He wiped away a tear falling down his face.

Lucius motioned for him to come closer. Harry sat on the chair and grabbed Lucius arm. He turned over his arm to look at the Dark Mark. He cast a charm causing the disillusion* charm on his wrist to go away. Lucius looked away from his scarred wrist.

Harry was freely crying now. "I knew you had lost way to much blood. You don't have enough blood in your system. Why did you do it?"

Lucius squeezed his hand. "It hurts Harry. My wife betrayed me. Even though she was a friend instead of a lover it hurt. She almost killed her own son. Our son. My lover is happier with another. My son's saviour left. Hell, my saviour left too. I-"

Harry scoffed,"Why does everybody call me their saviour? I am fucking sick of it. I'm sorry but I don't care if you lost all that Luc! You could have talked to someone. You could have talked to me. You could have sent me an owl. I care about you Luc! Why? Why would you do this? Do youwant to die?" Harry's voice ad risen to scream near the end of his speech. He was standing up, his legs rubbing against the edge of the mattress. Then he noticed Lucius doing something he never thought possible of a Malfoy.

Lucius started to sob. "I'm sorry." He whimpered over and over again.

Harry sat down on the bed and wrapped him in his arms. He gently rocked him back and forth. Eventually Lucius became silent. Harry had thought he fell asleep when he spoke in a whisper.

"I caught Tom proposing to Severus one night. Tom and I had been in a relationship for five years. We added Sev into our relationship after three years. He obviously cares for Sev more than me if he asked him first. I loved him. Hell, I still love him and Severus still, so fucking much. When you stormed out of here a year ago, I knew we were doomed. However, I think you need to check on Draco. He is worse than me." Lucius slowly unwrapped Harry's arms from around him.

Harry glanced towards the door and jumped up. Tom and Severus were standing there with tears down their faces.

"What did I tell you?" Tom whispered in a cold voice.

Harry glared and blocked Lucius from their view. "You said you are his lover. You obviously are not. I recommend you leave. You will only cause him more pain."

Tom strode forward and clasped his hand around Harry's neck. "How dare you." He hissed. "Just because I asked you to heal him does not mean you could order me around. Right now you are nothing to me. Lucius is all I care about right now."

Harry met Tom's glare with wide eyes. He had never been a victim of Tom's anger. He was scared what Tom would do. Tom obviously cared for Lucius still. Harry wasn't sure how it wasn't obvious to the elder blonde.

"Riddle!" Lucius yelled. "Put him down. Now." He hissed.

Tom dropped Harry and turned to Lucius. His anger dissapeared. "Why the hell didn't you talk to me Luc?" His voice sounded pleading.

Lucius scoffed. "Why would I? You hurt me. I trusted you. Everytime I think of you, I get a headache. Everytime I look at you, I get reminded of what I'm missing. But I also know that you and Sev are better off without me. I was always the one who would want to stop when I knew I as falling in love." Lucius had tears falling down his face again.

Harry stood up. He knew he was about to break the moment but he also knew it would be better. "If he asks you to leave then you better do it. I have to go check on something. I will be back and if you are harrassing him then you better be prepared to get hurt."Harry then walked out.

* * *

><p>Harry was slowly walking to a room that he had a feeling Draco was in. When he had walked by Draco in the hall, he had removed the body-bind curse and Draco run. When he had been watching Lucius lecture Tom he had gotten a weird feeling in his gut. He had left and walked towards where the feeling was leading him to. Sobs sounded throughout the hallways. Harry's heart almost stopped when he heard the whimpered words that came with it.<p>

"Why? Why did you leave me? Gods Harry." The voice that whimpered sounded like it belonged to a person in pain.

Harry slowly opened in the door and let out a shout when he saw what was inside.

Draco was laying in the middle of a bed with blood streaming down his wrists. Lucius was right... Draco was worse. A lot worse.

* * *

><p>AU:Sorry for the very late update! One of my New Year's revolutions is to update at least once a week. Happy New Year by the way! Sorry for the cliff. Couldn't help myself. If I made any mistakes then I'm sorry. I have no spell check nor a beta! R&amp;R<p>

* I dont have my books with me so I'm not sure if that is correct.


	7. Chapter 6 Saving Once Again

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have never been good at New Year's resolutions! Life has been crazy but enough of my lame excuses. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6 of Unaware Savior. Next chapter relationships will be forming for sure.

Disclaimer:... I think you all know that I do not own the awesomeness of Harry Potter. Sad face!

Harry gasped as he looked at the bloody body of Draco.

"Harry!" Draco whispered. "Am I already there? Am I in heaven? That was quick but why do I feel pain still?" He whispered in wonder.

Harry rushed towards the broken blonde with tears running down his face. "What did you do?"

Draco looked up at Harry with a frightened look on his face. "Wait! Why would you be in heaven? You cannot be dead. Please, don't be."

Harry let out a sob as he watched Draco's eyelids fall closed. He quickly started doing healing spells. Every healing spell he could think of. He couldn't cry right now. He needed to be strong for Draco.

"Dobby!" He called.

Soon the house elf popped into the room. As soon as he saw Harry's distressed mood his huge eyes grew even bigger as he tugged on his long ears. "Yes Master Harry? How can Dobby help?"

"Bring me a blood replenishing potion. Actually a few please."

As the house elf popped out of the room, Harry spelled clean Draco's body and bed of blood. He could not stand the sight of all the blood. Once Dobby popped back into the room, Harry asked him to go get Severus and Tom. He forced open Draco's mouth and poured the first potion into his mouth. He rubbed his throat to get him to swallow it. He repeated this with another potion. He then sat on the bed next to the paler than usual figure waiting for Severus and Tom.

HPdmHPdmHPdmHPdm

It was a few minutes before they came.

"What happened?" Tom asked immediately. "I can smell the blood."

Harry shook his head and finally let his tears fall down his face. "I was walking down the hall when I heard him crying. I came in and he had cut his wrists. He was practically dead by the time I came in and did something." His voice cracked as he saw Draco's eyes fall closed in his mind again.

"Why would he do something like that?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head in sat next to Draco. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to wake up." Even as he spoke, Draco's head moved and his eyelids fluttered open. He saw Harry there and tears came to his eyes. He looked away to see Tom and Severus standing there.

"Dray?" Harry asked and grabbed his chin to make him look at him. "What is wrong?"

Draco met his intense green gaze. "I am in love with someone and I know they do not love me back. He is my everything. I cannot stand being without him anymore." He whispered. He tried to turn his head away but Harry had it in a strong grip.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"It does not matter." Draco sighed. "I am sorry. How is my father?"

Harry finally let go of Draco's chin. He shook his head but allowed the change of subject. "Better. He should be able to get out of bed tomorrow. Now you need to sleep."

"I do not think I will be able to," Draco admitted.

"Just try. I am going to stay here until you fall asleep."

Draco nodded. He lay down under the blankets with Harry still leaning against his headboard. Harry smiled as he heard Draco's breathing even out as he fell asleep. He was about to try to leave when he realized he did not want to. If Draco was talking about him then he would make sure he knew that he loved him just as much. As soon as Lucius was better. His smile grew bigger as he glanced down at the blonde man in his arms.

It had only been about five minutes before Draco started moaning and thrashing about in his sleep. Harry shook his shoulder to try to wake him up but the blonde unconsciously grabbed his wrist in a tight grasp. Harry slid down until he was level with Draco. As soon as he settled down, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and their legs tangled together. Harry fell asleep with a smirk on his lips.

hpDMhpDMhpDMhpDMhp

Draco slowly opened his eyes the next morning but quickly shut them again as he remembered what he had foolishly done last night. He then became aware of the warm, hard body that he had an arm and a leg currently wrapped around. He slowly reopened his eyes and met smiling, gorgeous, green eyes.

He quickly tried pulling away. Harry however, rolled so that the green eyes were now above him.

"Good morning." Harry chuckled at the shocked look on the blondes face. "We need to talk. Meet me in the dining room in an hour?" He asked suddenly uncertain,

All Draco could do was nod as Harry removed his body.

An hour later they were both showered, dressed, and sitting in the dining room with some tea.

"Who were you talking about last night?" Harry asked, deciding to get straight to the point.

Draco shook his head and look down at the cup of tea in his hands. "I already told you that it is not important."

Harry didn't miss how the blonde could not meet his gaze. He told himself last night that he would wait until Lucius was better. Even if seeing the blonde made him want to throw him across the table and ravish him. He could not even be sure that it was him Draco was talking about.

"Alright. Fine. I just want you to know that I am here if you need to talk." He reached across the table and put his hand on top of the blondes. He was surprised to feel it shaking. "About anything."

Draco finally looked back up at him and smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"Of course Dray. How are you feeling?"

Draco shrugged. "A little stupid and foolish. In one word, Gryffindorish." Seeing Harry's serious look he sighed. "A little light headed and cold."

Harry shook his head. "Stay here. I will go get you another blood replenishing potion." Harry got up and walked out of the room missing the longing look in the stormy grey eyes behind him.


	8. Chapter 7 Mending Broken Souls

Chapter 7: Mending Broken Souls

Harry slowly walked through the huge manor until he got to the potions lab. He knocked on the door and received a quiet response to enter the lab.

When he walked in he noticed Severus stirring the cauldron they had been working with earlier.

"Is Lucius' potion ready yet? We really need to slow down the internal bleeding." Harry spoke to the ex-potions professor without even glancing at him.

Severus put down the stirring rod and turned to the young healer. "Yes. I was just finishing it as you walked in. There is more blood replenishing potion in the cabinet behind you for Draco."

Harry nodded his head and grabbed the potion vials from the cabinet.

"What is wrong with you?" Severus asked Harry when he still wouldn't look at him.

Harry shrugged. "I am just thinking about things."

Severus sighed. "Tom was not proposing to me." He paused, only continuing once Harry looked at him. "He was practicing. The next night was his and Lucius' five year anniversary. Tom was a nervous wreck about the proposal and I told him to pretend that I was Lucius so he could practice everything he wanted to say. Lucius just happen to walk in during the middle of Tom's speech. He had left before we could even explain to him what had happened."

Harry gave a cold laugh. "His timing sucks but yours is far worse. How long have you had to tell him?"

Severus glared at him. "Since before the war. Almost two years." He shook his head. "Now tell me why you are down here retrieving the blood replenishing potion when you could have had an elf do it and still be with Draco?"

"Because I can't stand being in the room where the man that I have fallen madly in love with almost killed himself. Where he was bloody an- and broken because I left him. I know he was talking about me when he woke up. I had thought my feelings were unrequited. Apparently I was blind." Harry had started his explanation with a strong voice but near the end his voice had gotten thick with unshed tears.

"You need to tell him." Tom's voice came from behind the barely put together young man.

Harry spun around. "Once Lucius gets better I will. However, you need to explain to Lucius what he saw that night."

Tom nodded. "Yes I know. Let's go administer this potion to him. Hopefully he will let you do the spell."

Harry nodded and grabbed the vial that Severus had put the freshly made potion into. He led the two men up to Lucius' room. Lucius smiled at Harry but looked away from the two behind him.

"Lucius, I need you to take this potion. You have some internal bleeding. Not only will this slow it down but it will also make the spell I need to do a lot less painful. The spell will fix you completely but even with this potion will be painful. I need your consent to cast it though." Harry explained this to the older Malfoy while holding out the vial.

Lucius nodded his head as he grabbed the potion. "I need to live for Draco. He needs somebody to care for him." After he said this he gave Harry a knowing look and drank the potion in one gulp.

Harry nodded as well but did not mention that Draco had a person who cared deeply for him already. He took out his wand and gave a warning before casting. As soon as he cast the spell, Lucius started whimpering with his eyes clenched shut. The spell caused any organs or tissue causing the internal bleeding to take back the blood and repair itself. The spell ended a couple of minutes later and Lucius immediately relaxed again. Harry ran diagnostic spells to make sure everything was repaired.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you are healthy as ever." Harry smiled at the eye roll received from Lucius. He stepped back as a throat cleared behind him.

Tom slowly stepped forward as if he was scared of actual pain from the glare Lucius was giving him. "Lucius there is something that Severus and I need to explain to you."

Harry slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He definitely did not want to intrude on such a serious conversation. He decided to go give Draco one last blood replenishing potion. He slowly walked towards Draco room. He opened the door without knocking and found Draco asleep in his bed.

He walked up to the sleeping figure and lightly touched his cheek. He smiled when he saw gray eyes open and look up at him.

"Harry. How is father?" Draco's voice was full of sleep.

"He is fully healed physically and hopefully he will be almost emotionally too. How are you Dray?"

Draco rolled on to his back. "I don't know. I feel fine physically but emotionally I am horrid. Obviously."

Harry shook his head then sat down on the bed next to Draco. "I understand what you feel when you were talking about loving someone and thinking that they do not want you back. But Draco I knew you were talking about me."

When the blonde moved his head away from Harry there was a tear running down his cheek.

Harry grabbed his face with both hands and made him look back at him. "Draco, I am so madly in love with you. The only reason I left a year ago was because I thought that since you were awake and better Lucius would make me leave the manor anyways. It was so cowardly but I didn't know how to tell you I needed you as a part of my life. When you were in that coma, all I could do was sit next to you hoping that you would wake up and be with me again. When you finally did I thought you wouldn't want me." Harry stopped talking to catch his breath and realized that there were tears streaming down his face. "Last night, when I came in and saw you so broken, I broke too. I knew I had caused that an-"

Harry's rambling was cut off when Draco lunged forward and kissed his lips in a surprisingly soft kiss.

"Shut up. Just stop talking. All I needed to hear was that you love me back." Draco smiled as Harry leaned in to kiss him this time.

Soon the kiss became rather heated. Draco had opened his mouth in a sigh that Harry had taken advantage of to stick his tongue down the other man's throat. They were battling for dominance which Draco won. He had wrestled his savior on to his back and was now straddling him. He slowly started rubbing his hips against the hips below him. They could feel each other's hard lengths as they rubbed together. There were moans coming from both of them and soon Draco picked up the pace. Harry didn't last very long and Draco was soon following him into making his trousers sticky. Harry cast silent spell to clean both of them up and rolled so Draco was on his side facing him.

"Will you sleep next to me?" Draco whispered.

Harry shook his head. "No. I'll sleep holding you."

In another room in the manor, three men also were asleep all holding each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>AN: I think that this story is complete. Not completely M rated but I am not confident to do a full on sex scene! I hope you enjoy the ending and thanks for sticking with me. My other story will be updated soon for those of you who happen to readfollow both stories! Thanks again and all errors are mine. Sorry if there are a lot!


End file.
